1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to strobe lighting systems and more particularly, to strobe lighting systems having means for remotely monitoring system operation without directly observing strobe lamp flashes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Strobe lighting systems typically comprise a strobe power supply, a strobe lamp assembly which includes a strobe lamp and a trigger transformer, and a power cable which interconnects the strobe lamp and power supply. For the following reasons, it is desirable to periodically reverify strobe lamp flashing:
1. Strobe lamp flashing verifies strobe power supply operation; PA0 2. Strobe lamps periodically burn out or break and must be replaced; PA0 3. Strobe lamps may be stolen or removed without authorization; and PA0 4. The strobe power supply to strobe lamp interconnecting cable or plugs may develop unpredictable open or short circuit conditions.
In many installations, the strobe power supply is physically separated from the strobe lamp. In such installations an operator controls or initiates system operation by actuating switches located on the power supply or on a control head which is also physically spaced apart from the strobe light. In many installations, the strobe lighting system operator cannot verify proper system operation without physically moving to a location where he can directly observe and verify that each strobe lamp in the system is flashing with the proper intensity, at the desired rate and in the appropriate sequence. Since strobe lighting systems are frequently used in safety-related applications, periodic verification of proper system operation is important and continuous monitoring of system operation is highly desirable.
For the reasons stated above, there exists a significant need for an inexpensive system for continuously monitoring the flashes of one or more strobe lamps in a strobe lighting system.